Handheld controllers come in various sizes, fashions, textures, and instrumentality. Handheld controllers have been designed and improved over the years to be as ergonomic and user friendly as possible. Two companies well known for producing handheld video game controllers are Microsoft Xbox™ and Sony Playstation™. Examples of handheld game controllers can also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,426, and 6,102,802, though many more controllers exist and in varied fashion. Other companies well known for producing handheld controllers for remote operated vehicles are Syma™, Hubsan™, Parrot™, and DJI™. Though many other companies produce handheld controllers for remote operated vehicles and will occur to those of skill in the art.
Physical aspects of a handheld controller include an ergonomic body or housing for the electronic equipment and controller devices stored inside. The ergonomic body normally contains such items as an actuator, a processor, a transmitter, and a receiver, though other components such as a gyroscope are possible. The ergonomic body normally has cut outs or processes in which the varying components protrude for functionality with the user and the video game console. These processes normally blend seamlessly with the components to make a sealed housing with the input and output regions and the contents of the handheld controller itself.
The purpose of a handheld controller is to provide user input into a device such as a remotely operated vehicle, a video game console, or a video game computing machine. Handheld controllers can do this in many fashions such as with analog input or with digital input. Depending on the type of input certain portions of the game controller must be made applicable to a user's touch and hold. Further, certain portions of a handheld controller must also be capable of communicating to and from the device or console. Examples of this are infrared signal transmitter and receiver house on the body of the controller. Other communication methods are available and their placement within the handheld controller will occur to those of skill in the art.
Handheld controllers are inherently ergonomic to fit the shape of a user's hand. However, many of the controllers use a permanent plastic or resin shell that lacks texture and grip. These permanent plastic or resin shells provide strength and stability for the handheld controller by protecting the inside housing from user and environmental damage. However, the protection measure has side effects of poor traction, debris accumulation, hard exterior, non-padded, and lacks customization. Therefore, a problem to be solved is how to provide grip, compression absorption, and cleanliness, in a customizable fashion to handheld controllers to enhance aesthetics and player performance.